callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Der Riese/Archive 1
ALWAYS SIGN YOUR POST WITH ~~~~ PLEASE!! the guy in the pic i think he is dempsey so he might be back but not sure about other characters--Wtfwikier 21:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dempsey doesn't wear a helmet, and I'm pretty sure the guy on the Shi No Numa art page wasn't Dempsey either... meaning the guy on the Der Riese page is just a random Marine created by the artist, but will not actually be in the level. BulletBait 133 23:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) In the back story of Shi No Numa the radio states something about "The Giant must be contained", I'm guessing this is the Giant, as that is what Der Riese means. //--TehK 22:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Just realized that is stated on the page, hehe. //--TehK 22:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bowie Knife I'm pretty sure when Treyarch mentioned the Bowie Knife in the achievement descriptions, they meant the standard knife everyone uses. The Bowie is just a standard knife, it has nothing special about it, and if it is different than the knife used by everyone, there'd be no difference in how people use it, so why did someone say it was a new weapon? I'm pretty sure someone listed the Bowie Knife along with the Monkey Bomb under the new weapons. BulletBait 133 23:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The Bowie Knife is not the knife everyone uses. Thanks for bringing that up, BulletBait. IT IS A NEW WEAPON! Actually if anyone saw the new gameplay video its a huge knife thats a one hit kill weapon but it costs 3000 points Holy, crap, did everyone see the size of that thing in the video? It's bigger than a friggin carpenter's saw... WouldYouKindly 21:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, since it is a new weapon then we should give it a page, should we not? Bowie Knife. --DrRichtofen 12:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation? Does anyone know the official pronunciation of "Bowie"? I prefer "Bo-ee" but I know some people say "Boo-ee". I'm not sure which it is defined as, so if anyone knows for sure which one it is, no doubt, than you should include that into the article. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 20:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Define upgrade. I don't really get the Pack a punch machines. Does upgrade mean like give it more damage? Or giving it like a scope , flash hider, etc. I doubt it would be something like a flash suppressor, because the zombies don't need a map to tell them where everyone is, and the suppressors would make your weapons worse with the reduced range. Scopes would also be a liability because although they might be fine for picking off zombies as they come to the wood planks, once they're inside you can't aim down the sight effectively. The rifle grenade has already been put into Nazi Zombies and it wasn't that big of a boost to the Garand and it wasn't very effective overall so I doubt that could be part of the upgrade either. Maybe aperture sights but those would barely affect anything... I'm guessing maybe Stopping Power or Fireworks or something else Treyarch has yet to release to the masses. BulletBait 133 06:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :How cool would it be if the zombies didn't always automatically know where you are at all times? Like you could actually hide from them. 20:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It does not upgrade your weapons it gives you a better version of a normal one. :Umm, that's what upgrade means, buddy WouldYouKindly 21:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Looks to be a Power and gib ability increase --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) it can do a variety of thing, like changing the weight chaacteristics(the bowning will be as light as a thompson per se)or an increase in power or decrease in muzzle flash or weapon kick --TheDFC 2:51, 02 August 2009 (UTC) can you tell me where you got this info? --CptJackHouse 06:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Jack, some of the stuff was said by Treyarch themselves, and at a dite i go to(not sure if i can give name) one of the admins was sent to califonia to beta test it ---TheDFC Imperial Zombies (possibly) I have to say, the zombie in the front on the left looks like he is Japanese, because of the helmet he wears. It does not look like the Stahlhelm the Nazis wore. It could make sense, as the Nazis could have produced zombies for the Japanese, as they were allies during WW2. It's possible, but I'm afraid it's unlikely. If anything, the helmets the zombies are wearing look like those used by the Red Army, but that would be if the Nazis were out of the question. The helmets used by the Japanese didn't have any bent points like that on the Stahlhelm, and most of the helmets seen in the wallpaper have those bends and curves seen on the Stahlhelm. I think we should wait on a vid from Treyarch or any other official info from them before we jump to extreme conclusions though. It should come within the next week or so, depending on when in August the map pack comes out. BulletBait 133 22:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe its possible Nazis and Japs are working together... I don't think the Bowie looks like that in real life but okay haha. It appears that it's Nazi Zombies again, sadly, but the four characters from last time have obviously returned. Also, with the teleporters, Der Riese is going to make Shi No Numa look like the size of Dome or something, because it looks huge. BulletBait 133 00:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) That's what I mean. The Imperial Zombies must have been created at the same place as the Nazi Zombies. Don't worry, I wont post this onto the article until we have know it is definite. So are you suggesting that we might see a mix between the Imperial Zombies and Nazi Zombies in Der Riese? LOL, that would be interesting, and if it's the last zombie map then I wouldn't be surprised if Treyarch is going for a big bang last installment and featuring everything in the last map. Maybe we'll see zombified Yanks and Reds too, because something happened to all those POWs that never came back... Man I can't wait for a vid of this map haha. I wonder if it will be another music vid? BulletBait 133 21:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) they aren't seen in the trailer or gameplay vid so its probably not happening --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Photo Can someone tell me why the art photo for Der Riese is shown on the article for War Pig? Kevinsux909 07:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) yeh, I've noticed that too, it's on a few more articles too E.TALE 13:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I think it's just someone wanting everyone to know about the new zombie map. Ok, I see your point but I think that's vandalism since the picture has nothing to do with the articles. The news has been out for a few days now and we even have it on our "did you know" section. E.TALE 17:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Some fool put the picture ON THE LEVEL INFOBOX TEMPLATE. This meant that every level that used the template has the picture on it. I think it has been fixed. The person who did it ws swiftly blocked for one day. Gameplay footage http://www.gametrailers.com/video/der-riese-call-of/53392 *Parts of Nightfire are taken. *Bowie Knife is not the regular knife. *Whole lot more *Shi No Numa team returns. E.TALE 00:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The Shi No Numa team. I don't think it makes sense to put them back in. You clearly all die in the end, and how could they make it al the way from the Pacific to Poland with a zombie apocalypse going on? It could make sense if there was like an alternate ending if they got rescued. But, it only makes sense in a video game to die, but in the actual story, they miraculously survive and get transfered to Poland. :The gameplay video has all the other characters. It doesn't make much sense, but maybe they found a teleporter in Shi No Numa. Hey, most people on this wiki agree that things in Nazi (or Imperial) zombies make no sense. So this goes along with the nonsense of zombies. What happens when WE play has nothing to do with what happens in the story --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe we'll just have to wait and it will be explained through easter eggs in the new map? It doesn't have to make 100% sense. It is zombies after all... 17:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) This is nightfire Look at the gameplay released trailer, you can see that this is obviously a remake of mp_nachtfeure. Should we add the information :)? ( 10:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC)) : A remake? lmao. All it is is just taking elements of the Nightfire map. All Zombies maps have elements of mp maps id say its BARELY taking elements from nightfire... not even close to a remake --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Actually I saw a lot of parts from Nightfire, like that long building to the east of the map and the building in the middle. Sure it might not have as many similarities as previous maps like Verruckt and the original, but it still has a lot from Nightfire.CirChris -Here to help! 16:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Night fire it definitly has parts from nightfire barely... --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) someone's in denial...of course the 'factory' parts aren't from nightfire, but looking from the outside, that is Nightfire 04:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) In Denial? name 1 similarity besides the fact that its night and that there are german buildings in the area -_- --CptJackHouse 05:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, they both take place during or shortly after World War II. That may not count, but you asked. :P 06:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) heh true but not exactly what i was looking for --CptJackHouse 06:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) All Scored Out Why did someone score al of the stuff out? --DrRichtofen 09:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Dunno, i fixed it though WouldYouKindly 12:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Clock? Any1 else notice that stopwatch at the top left screen in the gameplay vid at about 1:15? any1 have theories on it?CirChris -Here to help! 14:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's in the new trailer (see below) as well. Remember the description on the website, something along the lines of "you'd better hope the wunderwaffle appears before it is too late". I think after a certain time something big will happen and will kill you unless you have the wunderwaffle. --DrRichtofen 00:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) It's probably the monkey bomb timer. Just saw the trailer with the monkey bomb, so probably it. If it needs a timer that long, the bombs probably gonna be pwnageCirChris -Here to help! 03:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) It might be the new timer for Insta-Kill/Double Points. If so thay would be an improvement because you could see the exact amount of pwnage you have left Urth40 10:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it. There are parts in the trailer where they pick up a power up, and the timer is the same as Shi No Numa and VerrucktCirChris -Here to help! 16:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) it's most likely a timer for the Hellhounds. because s stated on this site, it seems as if the hounds come in rounds with zombies I think it is the timer for the hellhounds to be honest. Does'nt the monkey bomb explode when you want it to?--Rob727272 10:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) quote me on this: i think it may have something to do with the teleporters maybe linking them together? --CptJackHouse 10:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Confirmed it is the timer for the teleport links.--Rob727272 08:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Shi No Numa characters confirmed? We've heard Dempsey refer to himself, but the Russian sounds nothing like Nickolai, Richtofen might be back, same character model, but he wasn't doing his standard screams for blood, so I couldn't tell, and there was only about 1/2-1 seconds where you could see the Japanese character model, and we couldn't hear him. Unless they released that it was the same characters, then I think we should take it down. SIGN YOUR POSTS!! PLEASE IT'S GETTING ANNOYING TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE THAT! Anyway, regarding the above, of course they are the same characters, why would they be different? They obviously escaped the swamps of Shi No Numa, and travelled to Der Riese, to put an end to the zombies. They are, you can see them in the trailer below. --DrRichtofen 00:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) confrimed that all 4 are back... --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Trailer http://wethegamerz.com/forum/showthread.php?t=5670 RIP Nikolai? what happens in the trailers after the dialogue explaining what is going on normally doesnt have anything to do with the actually story... --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) New Update There is a new update out (1.06 I think?) and it adds Der Riese to the list of maps. It also puts the Nazi Zombies mode onto the main menu, plus gives the characters' bios to read while waiting on other players to join. Should this be mentioned somewhere? --DrRichtofen 12:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia i think some of the stuff in trivia should be reorganised into a 'Features' Section (bowie knife, pack-a-punch etc) Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 17:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll get right on that. 00:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Nikolai Dies Is it just me or does Nikolai die in the new Der Riese trailer? Urth40 21:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yes he does although i highly doubt this is going to be what actually happens in the story, as it is just a trailer. It also shows Tank being flanked by zombies and being in area where explosions are occuring, he is not seen again in the trailer. Takeo and Richtofer are overwhelmed at the end, as well. --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Japanese Weapons? Anyone know if the Japanese weapons will make a return in this one? The Type 100 was beastly in Shi No Numa and it would be a shame to remove them (well, I could stand for the Arisaka being removed, but I'd also love to see the Type 99 LMG in a Zombies game too). WouldYouKindly 02:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) id say the type 100 has a 99% chance of returning as it is seen in the trailer. as for the type 99 i dont see why they shouldnt IF this is the last Zombie map --CptJackHouse 08:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I am guessing that the Type 99 will not be in it because it was not in Shi No Numa, and how would they find a Japanese weapon in Poland? Also, the T100 could be in it because Takeo took it from Shi No Numa to Der Riese. Since it is in Poland, I guess that every Russian and German weapon may be in it. 00:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The DP28 was not in any of the previous maps, and it's a Russian weapon. If your theory is correct, it should be in Der Reise. It's a pretty awesome gun, the high capicity does it good, although the M1919 probably outclasses it. :If it is indeed the last map, why not put EVERY weapon in it? 'Course, that would take a lot of memory with the added Pack-a-Punch counterparts... Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Cost of it? Ok, so the other games cost 800 microsoft points and £7.99 on the PSN, but on the interview with the guy for Der Riese, he said it was 800 microsoft points or £9.99 respectively. Will this be the cost or was he mixed up and it will be £7.99? Seems unfair if it is more. --DrRichtofen 20:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Probably just a slip up although I wouldn't mind the Sony freaks to pay more-- 20:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :You fail. 800 MS points = $10 CAW4 20:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :we're talking pounds here Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 01:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::It will most likely be $9.99 and £7.99. I am not 100%, but that sounds right. 05:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sony freaks? =( . Well, to get to the point, is right, that is what all of the other map packs have cost in the past. Treyarch announced the date, August 9, and cost, 800 MS points and $9, on their CoD website. Also, Sony freaks? That's a little offensive...CirChris -Here to help! 17:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Its actually coming out on august 6th, says this on their website and on the message of the day on Call of Duty: WaW --CptJackHouse 19:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :oh crap. Typo rite there. Thx for pointing it outCirChris -Here to help! 02:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :np, also i dont understand why there is so much confusion over pricing... the price has not changed. i repeat HAS. NOT. CHANGED. --CptJackHouse 09:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) features The features said it may contain features from corrosion, but we already know it's nightfire The map may have features from several maps, like shi no numa had features from makin and knee deep.--Rob727272 14:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The Last Zombie Map Is there any proof of that happening? Because there is no sign of it in the trailer, and the Imperial Zombies couldn't have just came from Poland, how would they get to the middle of the Pacific? Also, it would be good if the Type 99 came to Der Riese. seems likely as Der Riese is said to be where the zombies were "made" and also soon new games will start releasing which means that people will be buy more games and less DLC --CptJackHouse 08:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) CptJackHouse, I don't reckon the zombies were 'made' anywhere - they were mearly people who had been exposed to 115 for too long and turned zombies. Of course, I could be wrong. If it is the last, then why did they have the co-ordinates in the Shi no numa easter egg (Area 51 and Tunguska)?--Rob727272 10:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hammer Pickup? in the trivia section this is seen: There is a new pick-up, shaped like a hammer, which repairs windows automatically. can someone show me some kind of confirmation of this? --CptJackHouse 04:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The hammer is called carpenter. it ebuilds windows instantly and is useful in the ealy to mid rounds. but in the later, when they break in faster, it is deemed useless all windows? (and also i really wanted a source) Yes all windows, i am nto sure if i can mention other boards here, but an admin at a sit i go to was a beta tester out in california for it ---TheDFC Yes, All Windows, confirmed, I've downloaded the map pack already. OrcDemon 16:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Der Riese. i looked it up, and Der Riese not only stands for the giant, it stands for the journey. maybe reffering to the teleporters and how they got from the islands of the pacific to the middle of poland.(via a teleporter)----TheDFC Die Glocke Has Anyone thought Die Glocke 2 is the teleporter? Kevinsux909 09:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Die Glocke 2 is the Wunderwaffe(DG-2= Die Glocke 2)and the teleporter looks like the designs of the die glocke(but the die glocke 2 is the wunderwaffe DG-2 Ha, if the teleporter is bell-shaped, then Kevinsux is technically correct... how so, that would be the Die Glocke 1 not 2...as you see the DG-2 in wunderwaffe DG-2 is Die Glocke 2 Technically, if the DG is the teleporter, the game is more historically correct because the DG bends space, allowing for it to effectively be a teleporter as well as a time machine. 13:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) What? No one knows what the DG 2 did or does. You're just lying. CAW4 14:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No, you just missed it. The original "Die Glocke" bends time and space, not the made-up gun. Pay attention! *whap* Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Either someone lied to you, or you're lying. No one knows what the actual DG-2 does, it's been associated with everything from time-space manipulation to zero point energy to reanimation, all with about as much to back it up as the JFK assassination and Area 51 conspiracies.CAW4 14:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh*. OKAY. Again, the original "Die Glocke" - for future reference, "Die Glocke" 1 - is the one that gets the theories. And not just theories but actual proven FACTS from people who worked on it, etc. The DG-2 is something completely fabricated by Treyarch. No one knows for sure what Die Glocke 1 does, but we do know that the DG-2 is just made up for the game. NOW is it clear? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 15:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :LISTEN UP PEOPLE. The Die Glocke was a teleporter/UFO supposedly developed by Nazi scientists. Die Glocke means "The Bell" in German, and the teleporter is shaped like a bell. And concerning the Wunderwaffe DG-2, who actually said "DG" stood for "Die Glocke"? The "D" could stand for "Der" or "Die" which means "The" in German. The "G" could mean "Model" or something like that. Do not make random assumptions. This is not what this wiki is for. Ray gun on Pack-A-Punch As I watched the trailer for the millionth time, I noticed on the Pack-A-Punch machine you can see the Ray Gun with an arrow pointing in (as in put it in here) with another to the right with a sort of sparlke, not too sure how to describe it. Does this mean that maybe the uber-powerful Ray Gun can be uber-powered even more? 22:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC)Cpl. Wilding I'm geussing you probably can upgrade it, because the upgraded wunderwaffe can be seen on the wallpaper for der reise (It's shooting red lightning out). If the wunderwaffe can be upgraded, then I am pretty sure the ray gun will be.--Rob727272 13:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Uh, guys? Right here and here... Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 14:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Does everyone start out alone? On the Der Riese Trailer it shows at 0:51 Nikolai and Dempsey seperated, and also a little before that it shows Dempsey activating the power switch and Nikolai walking across the bridge. Could this be possible that everyone starts out alone? The Takeo Fact I think it should be removed, as that is how the gun is held in the thris peerson view in every game mode.TheDFC 05:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) But he IS doing that in the trailer. That's what trivia is for. To point out miscellaneous facts about stuff. I didn't speculate anything, I just said "He can be seen doing this", and you can prove the statement right. So, it stays. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 06:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i do not think it is relevant, as stated it is held the same way in all other instances from a third person perspective. however if not already, this could be stated on the Type 100 page. --CptJackHouse 09:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Can I ask a question --- does anyone honsetly care how you hold a gun if at least your killing zombies? :P User:CKhaleel Personally, I am a gun nut, so yeah. But it is also a fact, and once you post facts, chances are you can't edit them away, because they have evidence to back them up. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 01:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons and perks list Should we make a weapon and perk list, as we have got the video to go by, so atleast we can make a weapons sub section on the page. Please respond if you wan't to add it. --All sneaky like 13:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Can't see why not--HuDaFuK 13:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No, we can't. We do not know all of the weapons. If someone does, I will swiftly delete it. :We dont have to know all of the weapons to make it, if you'll take a look at the Modern Warfare page you'll se what im talking about. But plz don't go and delete that. --All sneaky like 17:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm extremely tempted, but I won't. Your example with the MW2 weapon list made me think otherwise. Sorry. No need to say sry it's you job to question. =]--All sneaky like 13:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Teleporter Perk drop apparently the telporter(after uing it) can at times drop a valuable perk that can help finish the curnet round. i have a sorce link. http://www.wethegamerz.com/forum/showthread.php?t=5873 TheDFC 09:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Factory Name I looked up the correct translation, and the correct way to say it is "The Giant Arms Factory" the translation we are using is what i call a "direct translation", while this is saying it to sound correct--Eustas P. Vanderbanger III 14:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) in-game picture you know when searching online for a multi-player game, it shows you a picture (bottom left) of the map you want to play on, well you can't see der riese's in multiplayer, but you can on solo mode when you hover over "Der Riese". Could anyone get a picture of it? It should be on here, shouldn't it?--DrRichtofen 17:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons i have seen Ok so far i have seen: *Mp40 (1:24) *type 100 (at 1:24 seen on wall) *PPSH (2:20) *Browning (2:36 takeo takes to pack-a-punch machine, and recieves new 1) *M1 carbine, I think(0:43) *STG (2:31 carried by richtofen) *MG42 (2:39 taken to pack-a-punch machine by richtofen) *Double barrel shotgun (seen at 1:38 as a pick up of the wall and seems to be heard at 1:10) Please add more if you can see any, thanks. --All sneaky like 17:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Fly Trap Does any one know where the Fly trap is. I want to do the achivment. Urth40 17:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Fly trap is using a teleporter while a dog is in there also Thanks I will try that.Urth40 19:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I tried that and it did not work. Urth40 20:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have seen this in a video, so I'm not sure if it'll actually work, but it better for what you have to go through to do it. First, you need to get the PTRS and uprgrade it at the Pack A Punch to the Penetrator. Then, there's a certain spot you have to go to, near a window. You scope out with the Penetrator to see a switch way in the background, and you shoot it. Then some craaaaaazy stuff happens. I'll post the link so you have half a clue what I'm talking about. I have yet to test this, but if it doesn't work, don't blame me. Just trying to help. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTVX-iVFmSw Hope it works! 01:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I have it now. Does anyone know what happens if you find all of the teddys/monkeys? Urth40 08:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) the story? dunno about you but I've not seen anything about the plot of it? the only thing i've found is a radio in one of the teleporter rooms (the one behind inital mystery box) which has the recordings of a doctor testing patients (don't think it's richtofen). Some of the quotes though do kinda progress it: Dempsy says something like "What did you do here Richtofen?" and Richtofen sometimes says something and then "...oh, I mean, I wonder what this is" or around that kind of thing. Anyone else find anything interesting? --DrRichtofen 20:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) There is a small handheld radio in the first courtyard with the teleporter mainframe. It is by the stairs to the room with the Double barreled Shotgun. It is on the far left next to the barrel. You can hear a german Doctor (possibly Richtofen) commanding a zombie. The zombie does not do what he says so the doctor kills it. Urth40 20:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If you go through the left door from where you start, open the next door then take the next left to the teleporter, their should be a furnace in the wall just left of the bottom of the right side stairs and theirs a radio in it, and you can hear a dog barking and something about someone dissapering. McShane 12:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) map? anyone got a picture of the map? --DrRichtofen 20:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Music Easter Egg I don't know if anyone else knows about the music easter egg yet but what you need to do is press use on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are (when facing away from the pack a punch machine) in the room to the left through the first door, and the third and final one is in the room to the right through the door and up the stairs that have the debris blocking them. Could someone add this to the main page? Tommo120 20:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I see no reason why you can't do it yourself. --DrRichtofen 20:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Because it wouldn't let me Tommo120 20:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Why not? --DrRichtofen 21:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing." That's why Tommo120 21:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) That's weird, I'm allowed to edit it and I don't think I'm any higher up the chain than you are on the wiki. I'd find an admin and ask them why. But for just now I'll add in the easter egg details. --DrRichtofen 21:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 935 I've noticed a referance to this number, which is scattered throughout the map if any of you have seen it, i'm pretty sure its on almost every large metal door that you can open, among other places, but anyway if you have noticed the clock directly opposite from where you spawn, the mainframe, the red, presumably second hand is constantly going to the place where number 9 hour mark would be on the clock face, skipping back a few seconds then repeating, the longer hand is pointing the where the number 3 hour mark would be on the clock face and the short hand is pointed to where the 5 minute mark would be, so if you go in an anti-clockwise direction from the top of the clock, number 12, the points that these hands would be hitting would make the number 935. Any referance to story or an easter egg perhaps? Anyway, just something I've noticed. Thanks =) :Probably another thing by Treyarch. They're really shining on the storyline on the zombies right now. Can't wait til some1 figures it out. Oh btw, sign your posts with ~~~~ CirChris -Here to help! 21:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I hope Treyarch just releases a trailer/mini movie kind of thing to explain everything. That or release pages each of the characters private diaries. --DrRichtofen 21:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that but didn't realy understand, just like that -> 22:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You forget to look at it more simply. the numbers on the clock point to 1:15... 115 anyone? 23:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC)RJ This definitely has something more to it... The Elevate your senses achievement's description says "Regards from group 935". Definitely onto something here... Tommo120 16:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) About the voice at the start: On the trivia section it says the voice at the start is too distorted to understand. Here's what it says: "Power level critical, shuuuting.. dow...n..." And the pack a punch machine and everything else closes and the round1 begins. Hope this cleared it up. -Volfield Beauty of Annihilation Anyone know where I could get "Beauty of Annihilation" (The song on the preview) or atleast the band's name? Sound0ut 10:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) starting glitch I was playing last night with 3 other players and the game began. Then the whole screen went the way it went in shi no numa when you touched the hanging man and the game started again. Has this happened to anyone else? -- 11:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC)